adding to the family
by Edwardlover2012
Summary: amy is pregnant again hoe do you think this will go   sorry not good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Adding to the family

Chapter 1

Amy and john are in the living room of Ricky's apartment watching john's favorite movie

And Ricky is coming back to visit Amy and John because he is off at collage.

But what Ricky does not know is that Amy is pregnant again.

Ricky's POV

So I am on my way home from collage to see Amy my fiancée and John my son for the first time since I stated collage.

So I am in at the butcher shop and going up to my apartment I open the door and see Amy and John on the pull out bed and Amy is asleep with john still awake so I think John got out of bed but I see the T.V. on and it is on the menu of John's movie so I get john ready for bed and I go out to where Amy is sleeping and I go to put her under the cover's and when I am about to pull the cover's over her body I see a small bump on her stomach.

Cliff hanger 

What do you think of this.


	2. the question

Chapter two

AMY'S POV

When I woke up this morning I had a wave morning sickness I bolted to the bathroom but I did not notice Ricky in the bed next to me and I did notice that he was in there with me holding my hair while I vomited after I was done I noticed Ricky with a weird look on his face so that is when I decide to speak.

Amy – what r u doing home I thought you were at school.

Ricky – I have a three day weekend so I decided to see you and John for the weekend sorry I did not tell you.

Amy – well that is ok I am just really happy to see you it's been like three months.

Ricky – I need to ask you something.

Amy – what is it?

Ricky – are you pregnant.

Another cliffy

And I have a question for you guy's I mean girl's

There is this boy in my class and I really like him

So what do you think I do


	3. the truth

Previously on adding to the family

Chapter two

AMY'S POV

When I woke up this morning I had a wave morning sickness I bolted to the bathroom but I did not notice Ricky in the bed next to me and I did notice that he was in there with me holding my hair while I vomited after I was done I noticed Ricky with a weird look on his face so that is when I decide to speak.

Amy – what r u doing home I thought you were at school.

Ricky – I have a three day weekend so I decided to see you and John for the weekend sorry I did not tell you.

Amy – well that is ok I am just really happy to see you it's been like three months.

Ricky – I need to ask you something.

Amy – what is it?

Ricky – are you pregnant.

Chapter three

Still Amy's P.O.V

Amy – (in a whisper) YES.

Ricky leaves that bathroom Amy fallow's him out in to the living room kitchen area.

Ricky's P.O.V

Oh my god Amy is pregnant again why didn't she tell me that she is pregnant again.

Now I am out in the living room with Amy.

A long silent moment passes then Ricky speaks.

Ricky – way didn't you tell me that you were pregnant Amy I thought we had to be open with one another, pleas just tell me way you didn't say anything to me about this.

Amy –I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about the baby I thought if I told you over the phone that you think I would be lying about it.

Ricky – Amy I would've believed you if you told me that you were pregnant.

Amy – (crying now) I am so sorry Ricky I am really sorry please forgive me.

Ricky hugs Amy and after about five minutes of them standing together Ricky let go of Amy and kissed her then he spoke.

Ricky – Amy how long have you know about this.

Amy – I have known for two months.

Ricky – when were you going to tell me about this?

Amy – when you came back next weekend.

Ricky – so you were going to tell me next weekend.

Amy – yes, and I am still do sorry Ricky.

Ricky – Amy stop apologizing I forgive you (Ricky hugs Amy again)

Amy – ok I am still …

Amy gets interrupted by Ricky's kiss

Ricky –so do you think we should get john up and get the "four "of us some breakfast?

He says that while rubbing Amy's stomach and speaking a little louder when he said the four of us.

The get john up and get breakfast and after that they spend the rest of the day together watching movies (well john's favorite movies)

The Ricky asks the unthinkable

Ricky – have you told you're parents?

Amy – no I have not told my parents yet I waited till you know about the baby first.

Ricky – does anyone at school think you are pregnant again?

Amy – I don't know no one has told me if they thought I was pregnant again.

Ricky – by what you look like now you look pregnant to me.

Amy – well I have been warring a lot of your clothes to school to hide the bump a little bit.

Ricky –so you wore my clothes to school even my pants.

Amy – no I have not (say's while leafing)

Ricky – (he can't even talk because he is leafing so hard)

End of chapter 3

What did you think of it?

I still have to this because I don't know what to do

There is a boy that I like at my school and I don't know what to do what do you think I should do.

I have no clues what to do with boys so can you help me


End file.
